


Running Errands

by FriendLey



Series: Forever [12]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Jason and Henry run some errands for the girls.





	Running Errands

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Madam Secretary or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

_For comfortable active movement... long lasting protection... Worry free nights... 280 mm... Junior absorbency... Regular absorbency?... Maybe just Super... Definitely not ultra... I should just get both._

Henry sighed, dropping both of his hands to his side. The pack of sanitary pads that he held in his left hand and the pack of tampons he held in his right made a sound as they hit against his thighs.

"What do you think?" He looked over to his side to find his ten-year-old son in the same predicament.

"You know when Miss Anne discussed this in class, I was imagining a diaper," said Jason earning him an amused smile from his dad. "Well, I don't think Stevie and Ali need a pad that's... This long." Jason held up the pack for his dad to see.

"That  _is_  long," Henry agreed. He lifted the pack of tampon in his right hand and showed it to Jason. "Do you think mom uses this brand?"

Jason's eyes widened. "Mom sticks that up her vagina? Doesn't that hurt?"

Henry hardly knew what the answer to that was. "You should ask her about it when we finish here. Anyway, does this brand look familiar to you?"

"Shouldn't you know?" Jason asked with a raised brow. "You've been married for like—"

"I know, I know! But she keeps changing brands." Henry frowned in consternation. "She definitely used this one at one point in time."

Jason took the pack from his dad and read the product information at the back. He shook his head. "Naah. They use organic cotton now. I heard Stevie lecturing Ali on the benefits of it once." He looked down suddenly and mumbled something about googling it.

"Organic cotton, huh?" mumbled Henry, returning the pack back on the shelf and then proceeding to scan the rows of products in an attempt to spot the description among the labels.

"Maybe we should just call them," suggested Jason with a grumble. When his mom suggested that the girls go bonding at a spa, leaving the boys to spend some time together, Jason didn't imagine he and his dad would bond over girl stuff. He was thinking video games, not... this.

"We  _can_ , except their phones are probably inside the lockers at the spa. They wanted a relaxing bonding moment, remember?" It wasn't lost on Henry that his and his son's bonding time was anything but relaxing.

"Right. And that means no phones," Jason concurred. "Well, why don't we just lie and tell them the store ran out?"

Henry raised a brow. "The supermarket ran out? Really?"

Jason shrugged. "It could happen in a zombie apocalypse."

Henry chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. "It's going to be impractical but... Let's just get one of each and then get out of here!"

Jason agreed with a nod. Anything to make it to the video game sale.

...

The day had improved significantly for the McCord men and they got home with a good haul of video games.

After settling the groceries down at the counter, Henry and Elizabeth got started on the family's dinner while the kids disappeared into their bedrooms.

"We should have just eaten at the mall," said Elizabeth, unpacking the groceries.

"Yeah. Except we have this steak that's been marinating in the fridge for two days and it's begging to be eaten." Henry lifted the plate and showed it to his wife.

There was a hungry look in Elizabeth's eyes. "See? That's why you're the chef in this family, Chef Dad." She turned away from the steak and returned to the grocery bags.

Elizabeth halted upon opening one bag that was full of sanitary napkins and tampons. She took one pack out and then another.

She surveyed the rest of the bags and could see that two others were full of the same products. She took those out too and soon, she found her kitchen island packed with sanitary napkins, tampons, and panty liners all from different brands.

Elizabeth looked up from the island to Henry who had his back to her, busy grilling his steak. "Babe?"

He gave a distracted "Hmm?"

"I know you like to spoil me and I appreciate giving me and the girls the chance to choose the tampon of our choice, but did you have to buy the whole aisle?" she lifted a pack of  _Always_  pads, chuckling and shaking her head.

Henry slowly turned around, a sheepish look on his face. He temporarily abandoned his steak and walked over to her. "Well, Jace and I forgot what brand you girls use so we got one of each. Even that tiny one. The liners."

"I can see that. Did you think getting us one of each would lead to a greater probability of bringing home a brand that we actually use?" She grinned.

Henry's embarrassed look told her all that she needed to know.

Elizabeth giggled, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her husband's lips. "You're sweet."

"I wasn't going for sweet but if I get a kiss out of this, I'll take it." Henry leaned in for another kiss, deeper and longer.

Breaking away from each other, Elizabeth turned to the sanitary napkins again. "What are we gonna do with these? The tampons and the liners we can use. But the pads?" She studied one pack, reading the labels. "Maybe we can use them as bandaids or for serious injuries... like gunshot wounds?"

He took her hand which rested on the island. "I'm sorry. Let's just include them in our Christmas donations this year."

"Yeah, we can do that. It'd be a waste to throw it all out." Elizabeth raked her eyes all over the packs on the island and said, "You know what's funny about this? Our brand's not even in here. The supermarket must have run out."

Henry mentally cursed at himself. Who would have thought his ten-year-old was right? They should've just lied instead of bringing home three bags full of pads and tampons they don't need.


End file.
